


Greene Street

by goldenharry (Alltheloveharry)



Category: A Little Life - Hanya Yanagihara
Genre: But mostly fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of blood, greene street, mention of cutting, slight angst, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheloveharry/pseuds/goldenharry
Summary: One soft Saturday morning at Greene Street(It's almost all fluff I swear)set during The Happy Years
Relationships: Willem Ragnarsson/Jude St. Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Greene Street

Greene Street, one Saturday morning 

Jude feels fine. He feels good, almost, which is unusual for him. He’s slept great, better than he has in months and that is thanks to Willem. Indeed, his boyfriend came back yesterday from shooting yet another film set in France this time. He was gone for a long 6 months and it was hard, for Jude, to keep living as peacefully as he could. He didn’t sleep, he ate very few amounts of food each day and kept on waiting on the phone day and night, for Willem to call. Last’s night reunion was not all happiness and reassurance for it was also filled with worry, regret, and fear on Willem’s part. He absolutely did not regret coming back home, he was longing for it the moment he stepped in the taxi on his way to the airport 6 months before, but he regrated trusting Jude on his every word. He had trusted the way Jude would tell him every time they talked, that his day had been just fine, that his legs did not hurt him too much and that he hadn’t cut himself in a long time because he had found a hobby to do every time he felt the need to cut. In retrospect, it was true that he had had his doubts concerning whether Jude was lying to him about being alright all the time, but he had high hopes for him. Maybe it was too good of a dream but he did wish for Jude to someday be truly and wholeheartedly happy. It didn’t really know if it would happen someday, but he let himself believe that it would.  
“Slept okay ?” Willem asks slowly, sleep predominantly present in his voice. Jude is still struggling to keep his eyes open a few seconds at a time but acquiesces with a small nod. He feels his lover’s plump lips against the back of his neck and a strong shiver goes through his whole body. He has become used to Willem kissing him in intimate places, without asking him first, just small kisses here and there to show his love and affection. The first time it happened, Jude had bitten his lower lip so hard it had started to bleed while he tried his best to repress the whimper of fear that was on the tip of his tongue. Willem had felt him go completely still against him and he had backed away really quickly, shame written all over his face. He had not realized, he was really sleepy and full of love for the man who was standing in the kitchen, trying to cook a Bolognese sauce. He had arrived behind Jude, eyes barely opened, his scent assaulted in the best way by the wonderful smell of what his boyfriend was preparing. He had placed his lips slowly, and without thinking but when Jude reacted the way he did, Willem had felt horrible. So ashamed, so sad and so very awake compared to a few seconds earlier.  
“You’re in your head, Willem.”  
“Hm?” Willem replies, the sound of his voice dragging on, eyebrows frowning. He sees Jude smile shyly -he always smiles shyly but oh so beautifully- back at him. He realizes then that Jude has turned towards him and he had not even seen him do it. He really is, in his head. Jude’s trembling hand rests on his cheek and he observes him. Fully. Jude is the most beautiful man he has ever seen, and that’s not because he loves him, it’s science really. He has long flowy dark hair, deep green eyes, that are sad and extinct most of the time but right now they are sparkling and it is the most rewarding thing in the world for Willem because he knows the reason they are sparkling, is him. His lips are plump and red but dry. Willem wants to kiss them to wet them a little and also because he adores kissing Jude, slowly, tenderly. Because he deserves it. Jude deserves kisses and to be showered with love and tenderness, even though he is convinced of the contrary.  
“You’re in your own head again.” Jude chuckles softly and brings his hand into Willem’s hair.  
“Where do you go, huh?” he continues sweetly as he stares at Willem. He brings his lips to his boyfriend’s jaw and Willem shudders completely as his cheeks heat up. He’s like a teen in love, except he is in his forties. Love keeps him young.  
“Sorry I just... I… You’re beautiful.”  
Jude’s cheek turns red quickly and he dismisses Willem’s sentiments by rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, stop it,” he says swiftly with a hint of shame in his voice. That does not bring Willem’s spirits down, he is used to Jude never really saying I love you back to him. He has not done it yet, even. The first time Willem said it, they both silently agreed that Jude would take all the time he needs to say it back. It’s been like that ever since. Jude always seems to not believe Willem, he dismisses it, sometimes he laughs quietly as if Willem was telling him a not so funny joke. However, that still does not stop Willem from saying it every chance he gets.  
Jude sights slightly and then presses his lips on Willem’s for a few seconds.  
“I’ll go make tea,” he announces whilst slowly getting out of bed. He knows Willem is watching him closely, making sure his legs are alright today, making sure that he won’t fall over because they’ve decided to be against him for the day. Willem huffs and turns over, putting his face in his big fluffy pillow. One of his arms still finds Jude’s waist and stills around it.  
“Five more minutes?” he tries as his voice is hushed by the fabric of the pillow. Jude chuckles at that and turns to press a kiss into Willem's blond hair.  
“It’s Saturday morning and you’ve finally come back from filming, you can get as many more minutes as you want.”  
To prove his point, he decides to lay back on the mattress. They spend a few more hours in bed and they both could not be more glad.


End file.
